


And then I saw you

by The_Royal_Gourd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Horror, Obsessive Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Royal_Gourd/pseuds/The_Royal_Gourd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your tempting form reeled me in, I was capture by you, how I wished to capture you too. You were beautiful, I lived for this, I lived for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then I saw you

I saw you in the dark, yes, I saw you seated there. Your sweat slick brow glistened, like your eyes which shone with fear unshed. I had never seen such beauty. I longed to reach out and touch you, but my fingertips are poison, and I couldn't bear to take you from the world. Who would I gaze at then? Who's beauty, captured in my heart, would carry me?

"No." I hissed. The thought of your absence repelled me, and the distress pulled my hands taut. You flinched, as vexation claimed me, and I was reminded to be gentle. I smiled at you, your wide eyes calming me with their milky depths.

You moved then, pushing yourself further into a crevice. You had claimed it for your own purposes, purposes I did not know. You squeezed your long limbs close to your body. Tangling them in a way that reminded me of abstract art, your immaculate form bringing me to tears. How could I ever truly appreciate your perfection? Timeless as it seemed, there would be an end. So too would I end, I couldn't live without you, my first and last love.

I studied you one more time then, admired the sound of your shuddering gasps. Felt more than saw the way your form shook, watched the stretch of your skin across your ribcage as you took each sumptuous breath.

Finally I did touch you, laying my hand across your heart. I felt it stutter as all glorious movement seized. Gazed mournfully at the contrast of my purple mark against your parchment skin. I stood then, and it seemed in your stillness, you lost your allure. I shook my head, what had attracted me was lost. The creature I had loved seemed now, nothing more than an ugly lump of meat.

I turned from those hideous limp remains. Disappointment clawing at my chest, a choking bitterness stinging my throat. Then, something caught my eye. From the shadows, you emerged. Standing there, knees knocking a sweet rhythm, moist breath misting over pink lips. You were a thing of beauty.

I knew then, you were the first and last love I would ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with any criticism or comment about what was good and what can be improved. Even something as simply as "this part rocked/sucked" is helpful! Thanks for reading my little blub to the end, here's to more spooky little vignettes in the future C:


End file.
